Loved Me Back To Life
by DieheartDallas
Summary: so after this weeks episode 2x11 I LOVED the dance between Adrian and Evelyn... I'm so glad Evelyn is back in Adrian's arms (Literally) and the dance was so hot! I was hoping more would have happened and I would love to see Adrian tell Evelyn that he loves her and has forgiven her for their sons death. Also they need a love scene ;-)


She came back onto her feet and continued to kiss him. His hands around her waist, her body against his, and their lips together. What made this happen? She thought. She slowly pulled away and opened her eyes. Her hand still on his face. She looked deep into his eyes. "What's wrong" he asked as his hands moved to her back. "You wanted to dance with me?" He smiled. "Darling as I said, you and I were meant to tango." He pulled away and went to the bar in the corner of their living room. He poured each of them a glass. "Yes, but the dance from our honeymoon?" With the music still playing softly in the background he walked over to her handing her a glass and taking her other hand walking over to the couch. They sat down, Adrian took a sip of wine before turning to her. "Evelyn, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." She sat her glass down. Before looking back into his eyes. "What is it?" She asked with confusion in her tone. He took her hand. She was shocked. He hadn't been this nice to her, this sweet. "Adrian, what's wrong?" He looked into her eyes. "I love you." She smiled. "Adrian..." He cut her off. "Please Evelyn, let me finish. This is difficult." She nodded. " when those men broke into our home. They took away our security.. Among other things. They took away the ability of me protecting you. Evelyn, you are all I have left. And I can't bare to lose you. I couldn't survive if I did. When Tony came here to protect us. I thought I had some of that back. Then Valentina started working her. And I connected on such a great level with her. I felt like we where a family again. But when I saw you in the back of the car with tony. It broke my heart. Evelyn, you are the love of my life. And I thought I lost you..." She felt the tears start running down her face. "You saw us together." He nodded. "Yeah, but I don't care about that anymore. Tony is gone. It's over.. Right?" She nodded. "Yes, but.." He looked at her. "But what?" She whipped away her tears. "Tony said he loved me. And he knew I'd never leave you for him." He almost grinned. Knowing he told Tony to say that. "Do you still love him?" The tears fell more.. "No." She sighed. "No I don't." "Then why are you crying" he asked still holding her hand. She sighed. "Because Tony loved me. He cared for me. I haven't had love and affection in years. Adrian I missed being loved. Tony gave that to me. And I know you and I will never get back to that." She got up starting to walk away.

He got up. "Evelyn.." He said is concern in his tone. " I will always be here. Why would you think that?" She turned crying now. "Because every time you look at me.. You see the loss of Barrett. You still hold that against me. Adrian I'm sorry. I took your son away. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. He signed. "I know... I keep blaming you for that. She stood motionless. The tears falling. "Then why do this? Why get romantic with me if your never going to love me?" He started walking over to her. He took her hand. Leading her around the couch to the table behind it. There where pictures and a basket of flowers. He opened the draw and pulled out a small photo album. "This is why.." He opened it. "This is why I love you." He opened it for her to see. She began to cry again and signed when she saw the pulled out one single picture. A small picture. A picture with Evelyn and him. And their child.. Barrett. Who was probably two years old. She took the picture. "You kept it?" She asked as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Of course I did. He sat the album down and caressed her face. "Evelyn, I will always love you. You gave me a child... And.." He started to choke up. " and some evil man out there killed our son. Not you. Evelyn you didn't take him away from me. Don't ever say that again.. I love you. And I forgave you." He kissed her. His hands still caressing her face as he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his back and returned the kiss. He stopped. Only to take the picture out of her hand and to wipe way her tears. He then grabbed her pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her again. His hands now moving down to her ass he grabbed it. Making her slightly moan. Her hard were around his neck. He pulled away. Slowly but passionate kissing her neck. She moaned again. He continued to kiss her. "Mm. Make love to me... Please." She barely got out between moans and breathing hard. He stopped and looked deep into her beautiful eyes. He stood there with his hands on her waist. "Please.. Adrian." She signed.

He grabbed her roughly as they began kissing again. He unzipped the top of her shirt. As they still kissed moving over to the couch. He stopped picking her up and sat her on the arm of the couch. Continuing to kiss they passionately began ripping of each others clothes. With her shirt and skirt laying on the floor beside her. And Adrian beginning to undress she ran her hands down his back. He began kissing her neck. She threw her head as he did. He stopped bring her up. Breathless she asked. "What is it?" He removed the clip that was holding her perfectly curled and beautiful red hair. Throwing the clip on the floor he added. "I like to run my fingers through your hair." She smiled as he continued to kiss her. Running his fingers within her hair he moved his hand down to her waist. He rubbed her thigh before he moved closer to her sensitive area. She moaned when he touched her. He slowly began removing her thong. Her breathing became stronger. Once he removed her thong he slowly sat her up. And pushed deep into her making her gasp. He started moving slow at first. Her around his back. She put her legs around him too pulling him closer pushing him deeper in and dug her heels deep into his back.

He kissed her neck and moved down to her chest continuing to move inside her. He removed her bra and began kissing and playing with her breasts. She moaned louder holding into to him for support. He came back up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. He stopped and pulled out of her laying her down on the floor. They didn't even make it to the couch. Her back against the floor he was on top of her completely. Her legs where wrapped around him. He took her hand and placed them above her head holding them there as he continued to push into her and kiss her neck. She was breathing hard. And began to moan louder. He knew she was close and he wanted to please her. Still moving inside her he kissed her passionately again. She moaned in his mouth. He hit her spot making her gasp. "Oh Adrian... Right there.. Harder please... Adrian" she could barely get the words out between breaths. He pushed deep into her again making her come all over him. Her body trembled beneath him as her moans and screams filled the room. He continued to kiss her neck as she continued to orgasm. "Oh my god.. Adrian." Her breathing was rough as he continued to move inside where while she came down from her high. After he came he slowly pulled out of her. Getting off of her and laying down on the floor beside her he could stop starring at her. She turned to him. Still breathless but smiled. "What?" She almost laughed. He moved her hair away from her face and caressed her kissing her. "Oh darling, I forgot how beautiful you where after we would make love." She smiled. "Yeah, well I forgot how good you where." They laughed. He pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead as they laid on the floor. She kissed him before getting up and putting her clothes back on. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You wanna join me?" She asked with a seductive tone. He smiled as he stood up. "She started running towards the door. "I'll race ya." He laughed as she left re room. He knew this night was far from over. But he didn't care. He was just so glad he got his wife back!


End file.
